


Fanfic

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agora que Derek havia partido da cidade e falava com ele apenas duas vezes por dia, Stiles dedicava seu tempo a estudar para as provas e a pesquisar para seu “projeto de ciências”. E ao pesquisar no google a expressão “gravidez masculina” um novo mundo se abriu diante de seus olhos. O mundo das fanfics."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um novo mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Para situá-los, o que aparecer escrito em itálico é a fanfic que o Stiles está escrevendo. Em texto normal é a minha escrita. Vocês vão notar que alguns trechos se repetem um pouco, porque Stiles volta a ler, analisa e reescreve alguns trechos.
> 
> Um pouco confuso no começo, mas depois fica mais fácil de entender...rs...

_Stiles subiu as escadas, apressado, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Queria chegar o quanto antes ao apartamento de Derek e poder lhe encher de beijos. Quando Scott lhe disse que ele havia retornado de sua missão, o rapaz não pensou duas vezes._

_Não se lembrou de Cora, não cogitou a possível presença de Peter no apartamento. Apenas saiu mais cedo da aula, sem dar explicação a ninguém, entrou no jipe azul e dirigiu quase tão rápido quanto Derek Hale costumava ser quando dirigia o camaro._

_Cantou pneus na porta do prédio antigo, desceu do veículo aos tropeções e ganhou a entrada do edifício. Poderia se movimentar ali de olhos fechados, pois já conhecia bem o local. E quando abriu a porta, viu que o melhor amigo não tinha mentido. Derek estava mesmo ali, parado de frente para a porta como se o esperasse._

_Com passos largos e precisos, ambos venceram a distância que os separava e se deixaram envolver num beijo tórrido. As mãos já haviam cuidado de arrancar as camisas que usavam. Sentia a língua áspera e quente do lupino em seu pescoço, ouvia os próprios gemidos ecoando pelo apartamento quase vazio._

_Derek o ergueu fácil do chão, fazendo com que ele enlaçasse suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e o pressionou com a parede, rosnando enquanto forçava o quadril, fazendo Stiles sentir o quanto ele estava duro e -_

\- Stiles! – a voz do xerife fez o rapaz saltar da cadeira do computador onde estivera nas últimas três horas.

Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto e só então percebeu que seu problema maior não era exatamente no rosto e sim em seu baixo-ventre, o volume relativamente indiscreto em sua calça. 

-Merda! – ele xingou, baixo, puxando um livro de biologia que estava mais perto e deixando cair em seu colo no exato instante que seu pai entrou no quarto.

O xerife ainda encarou o filho alguns segundos, olhou para os lados, para a janela fechada e deu de ombros:

\- Você passou o dia nesse quarto. Está doente?

\- Não, pai. Só tenho... projeto de ciências para fazer. – ele sorriu, o mais sincero que conseguia.

\- Ok, vou fazer de conta que isso é verdade. – Stilinski respondeu virando as costas – Só espero que você não esteja procurando um jeito de saber se vampiros existem ou não. Não ia me sentir confortável sendo o pai da Bella Swann.

Stiles abriu a boca indignado, mas não respondeu. Apenas observou o xerife sair de seu quarto e fechar a porta. Seu pai sabia, já há algumas semanas, desde a noite da tempestade mais precisamente, que lobisomens não eram apenas criaturas míticas. Eles existiam, estavam por toda parte, inclusive em Beacon Hills. Isso até que foi fácil de administrar.

O que foi mais complicado foi quando o xerife flagrou Stiles e Derek, um dos tais lobisomens, aos beijos no quarto do rapaz, quando se despediam. Agora ele sabia que lobisomens existiam, que seu filho era gay e que namorava um deles. O xerife ficou uns três dias em silêncio e depois disso, em vez de surtar, ele fez o que todo Stilinski sabe fazer de melhor: piada. Piadas que Stiles aguentava todos os dias, mas sabia se tratarem da única maneira de seu pai lidar com a situação e ainda cuidar dele.

“Nada de pelos espalhados pela casa, Stiles. Principalmente na sua cama.”

“Já escolheu a coleira que vai dar pra ele de Natal?”

“Vai ter campanha de vacinação na próxima semana. Manda uma mensagem pro celular do Derek e fala pra ele ir.”

E foi por causa de uma dessas piadinhas insanas de seu pai que ele teve a ideia do tal “projeto de ciências”. 

Havia saído com o pai para fazer compras e passaram em frente a uma loja de animais e o xerife parou, contemplando a vitrine de um jeito melancólico. Não falou nada por um tempo, depois suspirou e, dando dois tapinhas nas costas do filho, comentou:

\- Ainda bem que o Derek é homem. Se você tivesse se apaixonado por uma loba, acho que meus netos poderiam nascer assim. – e ele apontou para os filhotes de rotweiller.

E o comentário que deveria ter deixado Stiles indignado acendeu uma luz em sua mente. E se ele e Derek pudessem ter filhos? Ok, isso era impossível para dois seres humanos do mesmo sexo, apenas se recorressem ao uso de uma barriga de aluguel. Mas Derek não era humano. E isso certamente facilitava as coisas. Pelo menos para a fértil imaginação do rapaz.

Agora que Derek havia partido da cidade e falava com ele apenas duas vezes por dia, Stiles dedicava seu tempo a estudar para as provas e a pesquisar para seu “projeto de ciências”. E ao pesquisar no google a expressão “gravidez masculina” um novo mundo se abriu diante de seus olhos. O mundo das fanfics.

Em duas horas estava por dentro do termo Mpreg, do que significava praticamente cada expressão utilizada pelos escritores que tornavam todas as coisas, mesmo as mais bizarras, possíveis, como o carro do Sr Weasley ter um caso com a Lula Gigante, no universo de Harry Potter.

E mais um pouco de pesquisa, passando por fanfics de livros, quadrinhos, desenhos e finalmente caindo em séries de TV, ele descobriu que existiam fanfics do tipo Real Person, em que os protagonistas eram os atores de um determinado show, ou cantores de uma banda.

Stiles então fez as contas: ele tinha ideias, tinha tempo e criatividade. Na falta de coisa melhor, ia dedicar seu tempo a isto: escrever uma fanfic real person dele e de Derek. Mais, escreveria uma fanfic slash, com lemon, M+, BDSM (porque Derek de jaqueta de couro e coleira de spikes era algo digno de ser relatado) e Mpreg. Seria a história perfeita!

E era exatamente o que ele tentava fazer ali, quando foi interrompido por seu pai. Observou o xerife sair, ouviu o carro distanciar e aproveitou que o clima havia se quebrado para ir até a cozinha e voltar, cinco minutos depois, com um pacote de pipoca de micro-ondas recém estourado.

\- Onde eu estava? – comentou com a boca cheia de pipoca, correndo os olhos pela tela do computador e, limpando a mão na bermuda antes de digitar, respondeu para si mesmo – Ah é, pressionado contra a parede.

_Derek o ergueu fácil do chão, fazendo com que ele enlaçasse suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e o pressionou com a parede, rosnando enquanto forçava o quadril, fazendo Stiles sentir o quanto ele estava duro e cheio de tesão._

\- Mas que grande porcaria isso. Se o Derek está duro é porque está com tesão. Isso é pleonasmo. – o rapaz resmungava enquanto comia e deletava o trecho para modificar.

_Derek o ergueu fácil do chão, fazendo com que ele enlaçasse suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e o pressionou com a parede, rosnando enquanto forçava o quadril, fazendo Stiles sentir o quanto seu pau estava duro._

\- Agora sim! Vamos ver o que eu rabisquei aqui no caderno para o plot. Ótimo, a primeira lemon o Derek fica por cima. Beleza, mas eu nunca dei pra um cara. Eu li que gays sempre usam lubrificantes, mas não acho que Derek vá ser do tipo que volta de viagem e para na farmácia para comprar KY. – Stiles era verborrágico até quando falava sozinho – Ok, alternativas. Vamos buscar alternativas.

Ele se concentrava nos sites de fanfic e na página de busca do navegador. Viu algumas histórias com manteiga, mas se Derek havia acabado de voltar para a cidade, a geladeira continuaria vazia. Assim como o banheiro o que descartava também o uso de condicionador.

Ainda tentou pesquisar algumas outras ideias, mas sem nada como referência, decidiu dar asas à imaginação e inventou que lobisomens produzem mais lubrificante natural que os humanos.

_Sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas querendo saciar seu desejo pelo corpo do namorado, Derek o jogou no sofá, tirando sua calça, a cueca samba canção e o virou praticamente de quatro, metendo tudo de uma vez. Stiles enfiou a cara no estofado para abafar o primeiro grito. Estavam separados há semanas, havia desacostumado da sensação de ter Derek dentro de si._

_O lobisomem rosnava, gania, quase uivava enquanto metia cada vez mais rápido, puxando o quadril do humano de encontro ao seu. Este, por sua vez, sabia que teria a pele marcada pelos dedos de Derek pelo resto da semana._

_Com um agarro um pouco mais forte, Stiles sentiu o líquido quente de Derek enchendo seu c-_

\- Não, me recuso a usar a palavra cu, aqui. Fica muito feio. Ânus é técnico demais. Deixa eu ver nesse arquivo, porra a menina tem mais de 370 comentários no texto! – ele abria as fics que havia listado e ia lendo aos poucos para tirar ideias – “Anel do amor”? Sério que chamam o cu de outro cara de “anel do amor”? 

Ele balançava a cabeça, rindo e tentando entender como uma história com expressões como aquela poderia ter tantos fãs.

\- Achei! – exclamou satisfeito com o resultado.

_Com um agarro um pouco mais forte, Stiles sentiu o líquido quente de Derek enchendo sua entrada enquanto uma das mãos grandes do lobo envolvia seu pau e manipulava num ritmo frenético que só um lobisomem seria capaz. Sentiu a si mesmo gozando, porra sujando todo o sofá, e Derek caindo com ele ali mesmo, para dormirem abraçados._

\- Eu sou um gênio da literatura pornô! – ele falou, relendo o que tinha escrito. – Vou vender mais que Christian Grey, já que o Derek é bem mais gostoso que ele.

E foi com esse pensamento que o garoto foi pro banho, lembrando o que tinha escrito, o que mais queria fazer com Derek quando ele voltasse e o que ainda tinha para escrever em sua história.


	2. Top!Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- O... O Batman! O Batman é o passivo.
> 
> Scott olhou para ele com a cara de quem acaba de ouvir a maior idiotice do universo, os alunos começaram a discutir entre si e o professor devolveu-lhe o caderno, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "

As aulas passavam arrastadas e Stiles não via a hora de voltar para casa e terminar seu “projeto”. Rabiscava várias coisas no caderno, enquanto o professor Travis, que estava ali para substituir o finado professor Harris, explicava alguma coisa chata sobre combustão.

Até que ele passou ao lado da mesa do garoto e olhou, curioso, os desenhos mal feitos em que Batman corria de mãos dadas com o Robin.

\- Sr. Stilinski! – ele exclamou, assustando o rapaz que sequer havia notado a proximidade do professor – Vejo que tem um talento incomum. 

\- O Scott tem talentos mais incomuns que os meus. – Stiles retrucou, apontando para o amigo que ficou envergonhado.

\- Ah, mas ele não é capaz de captar tão bem a essência de dois personagens tão importantes na pouca literatura que os jovens conhecem. – Sr Travis respondeu com um sorriso quase cínico e mostrou o caderno para a turma, que riu diante da figura. – Me diga, Sr Stilinski, quem você acha que é passivo na relação?

E se o rapaz achava que a situação não podia piorar, a pergunta do professor o desconcertou e ele engasgou antes de responder:

\- O... O Batman! O Batman é o passivo.

Scott olhou para ele com a cara de quem acaba de ouvir a maior idiotice do universo, os alunos começaram a discutir entre si e o professor devolveu-lhe o caderno, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. 

\- Muito bem, senhores! Silêncio agora. Quero que resolvam para a próxima aula a seguinte charada: - o professor piscou, fazendo trocadilho entre a pesquisa escolar e um dos grande inimigos de Batman - Gothan City se vê ameaçada pelo Mr Freeze mais uma vez. Agora o super vilão não se interessa apenas por diamantes, mas também por todas as substâncias possivelmente venenosas produzidas pela Wayne Enterprise que mantém laboratórios secretos espalhados no subsolo da cidade. Como todos sabemos, a obsessão de Mr Freeze é por salvar a vida da esposa, correto? Portanto, vocês terão que ajudar o bat-casal, listando cinco substâncias venenosas produzidas a partir de compostos orgânicos ou seja, extraídas de plantas ou mesmo de animais, e que, prestem atenção na grande sacada dessa charada, são utilizadas na indústria farmacêutica para salvar vidas. Isso mesmo, seremos heróis por um dia em Gothan City, senhoras e senhores. Quero a listagem com nome comum, nome científico e a fórmula química de cada composto. 

A tarefa dada pelo novo professor empolgou a turma que saiu discutindo não só a matéria em questão, mas também a sexualidade dos heróis citados. 

\- De onde você tirou isso? – Scott era o mais indignado, afinal, quando criança, sempre queria se vestir de Batman no Halloween.

\- Do óbvio! Ou você acha que o Batman chama o Robin de menino prodígio a toa? – Stiles retrucava enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

\- Não tem nada óbvio. Ok, o Robin é meio viadinho, e o Batman pode até pegar ele de vez em quando. Mas ele sempre fica por cima.

\- Qual é Scott, você que tá parecendo viadinho com esse argumento. Quer ver só? Danny! – o filho do xerife chamou o amigo que passava de mão dada com o namorado, Ethan, do outro lado do corredor – Fala pro Scott, em Batman e Robin, quem é top e quem é bottom? 

\- Top!Robin – Danny respondeu de imediato e Ethan concordou com um aceno de cabeça como se aquela fosse uma verdade universal e incontestável.

\- Top? Top o quê? – Scott não entendeu nada.

\- Top, Scott. Top é quem fica por cima. – Danny riu – No caso, Robin fica por cima. Você pode pensar o contrário, porque o Batman é mais velho, mais forte. Mas o Robin domina a relação. Simples. 

Danny saiu com Ethan e Scott ainda não estava convencido daquilo.

\- Você só pensa isso porque a Lydia disse que você e Derek deviam fazer cosplay de Batman e Robin. Mas quer saber, Batman pode ficar por baixo, mas eu duvido que o Derek alguma vez deixe você ficar por cima.

Stiles abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou. Deu de ombros pensando que talvez ele nunca ficasse por cima em se tratando de Derek. Mas na sua fanfic, daria um jeito de resolver essa situação.

A pesquisa para aula de química não tomou de Stiles mais que quarenta minutos e logo ele estava relendo sua fanfic e as anotações do que viria a seguir. Colocou a playlist do computador em modo aleatório e começou a escrever:

\- Hora de deixar meu lobinho ligeiramente esquisito.

_Stiles acordou ainda abraçado ao lobisomem, que dormia profundamente. Ainda não era meia noite e ele precisava de duas coisas: avisar o pai que não dormiria em casa e comer alguma coisa. Se desfez do abraço apertado com dificuldade, reclamando mentalmente da possessividade que Derek tinha com ele até dormindo, e saiu da cama, pegando o celular do bolso da calça que estava caída na sala e resolvendo sua primeira “tarefa”._

_\- Derek está na cidade – ele começou a explicar para o pai, mas o xerife cortou a conversa. Não queria detalhes do envolvimento gay parcialmente zoófilo de seu único filho._

_\- Ok, já entendi. Cuidem-se. – e ele desligou._

_Stiles vestiu a cueca, a calça e foi, ainda descalço chamar Derek para saírem em busca de comida. Pizza ou McDonalds. Qualquer porcaria servia naquele momento._

_\- Derek. – ele chamou o namorado que apenas suspirou e virou para o outro lado da cama – Vamos, Derek! Hora de comer._

_\- Sem fome. – ele murmurou, o rosto enfiado no travesseiro._

_\- Como sem fome? Você nunca está sem fome, lembra? Sexo e comida e depois mais sexo. É sempre assim._

_\- Sem fome. Só sexo, sem comida. – ele puxou o rapaz e começou a morder o pescoço dele, já com a mão dentro da boxer-_

\- Epa, eu não estava de boxer quando cheguei. Deixa eu ler aqui em cima o que eu estava vestindo. – ele vasculhou o arquivo de texto – Ah é samba canção.

_\- Sem fome. Só sexo, sem comida. – ele puxou o rapaz e começou a morder o pescoço dele, já com a mão dentro da cueca, manipulando o pênis do menino com tanta habilidade que mesmo com fome, Stiles sentiu-se duro em poucos segundos._

_\- Céus, você não cansa? – o rapaz gemeu, notando que Derek ia com a boca em direção a seu membro._

_\- Não! – ele foi ríspido, cortando o assunto e deixando sua boca livre para tarefas mais interessantes, como por exemplo, o melhor boquete que o rapaz ali já havia recebido na vida._

_Mas diferente das outras vezes, Derek não parou quando Stiles pediu. Não deixou o menino reagir e ainda rosnou quando este tentou segurá-lo. Resultado, Stiles gozou e muito forte, fazendo o lupino engasgar, mas engolir tudo e ainda lamber o pouco que escorreu para fora de sua boca._

\- Isso merece mais detalhes! – ele sorriu, a expressão mista de diversão e luxúria e voltou a escrever.

_Mas diferente das outras vezes, Derek não parou quando Stiles pediu. Não deixou o menino reagir e ainda rosnou quando este tentou segurá-lo. O lobisomem ali chupava o namorado como se aquilo fosse capaz de matar toda sua sede e fome. Os lábios carnudos envolviam a glande rosada, enquanto a barba mal feita roçava em sua virilha e causava arrepios. As mãos firmes pressionavam o corpo do outro de encontro a cama e imobilizavam qualquer tentativa de se desvencilhar. Por fim, Stiles desistiu e se deixou aproveitar. Derek tinha uma boca quente e grande o suficiente para colocar seu pau inteiro de uma vez, lambendo cada centímetro com vontade._

_\- Que boca grande você tem, lobo mau! – Stiles conseguiu gracejar – É para me comer melhor?_

_Mas Derek não riu da piada e apenas intensificou os movimentos, com chupadas fortes e lambidas em pontos precisos que ele sabia serem capaz de tirar o menino do sério. Resultado, Stiles gozou e muito forte, fazendo o lupino engasgar, mas engolir tudo e ainda lamber o pouco que escorreu para fora de sua boca._

_Stiles ficou sem conseguir falar por uns 10 minutos, sentindo o coração martelar contra o peito._

_\- Agora sim, eu te levo para comer. – Derek falou com naturalidade, levantando da cama e vestindo sua roupa com a expressão tranquila._

_O rapaz ainda precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor, até que conseguiu se vestir e seguiu o namorado para fora do apartamento, com passos moles e preguiçosos. Pararam num drive-thru do McDonalds e Derek pediu dois big macs, coca cola de 700ml e batata frita grande. O pedido de sempre de Stiles._

_\- E para você? – o rapaz perguntou._

_\- Nada. Disse que não estava com fome._

_\- Tá falando sério?_

_\- Sim. Acho que você me alimentou. – ele sorriu, sugestivamente, e seus olhos brilharam._

_Um brilho muito diferente do que Stiles já tinha visto. Nada da luz vermelha dos alfas, nada do azul de beta triste e muito menos o dourado dos lobos novatos. Um brilho prateado. Um brilho que fez Stiles se arrepiar._

_\- Derek, seus... – ele molhou os lábios – Seus olhos._

_\- O que têm eles?_

_\- Estão estranhos. – ele puxou o lobisomem para ver a si mesmo no espelho retrovisor e começou a comer seu lanche enquanto o lobisomem se avaliava._

_Derek piscou algumas vezes e a princípio não conseguiu notar diferença nenhuma._

_\- Você está vendo coisas! – ele resmungou observando o menino a seu lado comer seu lanche. E quando viu Stiles lamber os dedos lambuzados pelo molho especial do sanduíche, sentiu seu lado lupino querendo aflorar e aí notou, seus olhos realmente não tinham mais o brilho azulado. Agora seus orbes pareciam de fato como duas luas cheias, cujo brilho prateado chegava a clarear o interior do veículo._

_O lobisomem abriu a boca involuntariamente, recostando-se ao banco e respirando fundo. Stiles conhecia aqueles sinais muito bem, seu namorado Derek Hale, o lobisomem forte e corajoso que já havia sido o alfa de Beacon Hills estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico._

_\- Derek. – ele chamou, mas o homem ali parecia não ouvir, suas mãos tremiam e gotas de suor brotavam de sua testa – Derek! – Stiles chamou mais uma vez sem sucesso – Derek Hale, olhe pra mim agora!_

_O lobisomem finalmente o encarou, mas o medo estava estampado em seu olhar que continuava tomado pelo brilho prateado. E tudo o que ele fez foi murmurar “Impossível!” antes de vomitar um líquido viscoso e negro no próprio colo e cair desmaiado._

\- Um pouco de drama pro Derek e um pouco de pizza pra mim. – o menino alcançou o telefone, discou para a pizzaria, pediu anchovas e uma camada extra de queijo e voltou sua atenção para a fanfic, estalando os dedos – Hora de abalar a estrutura do universo lupino.

_O desespero de Stiles ao ver Derek naquela situação era imenso. Usou a pouca habilidade física que possuía para puxar o corpo inerte do lobisomem e tomar o lugar dele ao volante. Enquanto dirigia, meio sem rumo, ligou para Scott, pedindo ajuda._

_\- Scott, preciso do telefone do Deaton. É urgente. Sim, o Derek. – ele ouvia o novo alfa falando sem parar e pedindo detalhes que ele não tinha como dar porque não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo – Não, ele estava bem. A gente até... até se divertiu um pouco juntos – ele jamais ia admitir para o amigo que transava com o lobisomem muito embora Scott soubesse disso desde a primeira vez – E do nada ele vomitou e desmaiou. Ok, você liga para o seu chefe e já estou dirigindo para lá._

_Ele não levou mais que dez minutos para chegar à clínica, mas teve esperar que o veterinário chegasse. Scott também veio junto e levou Derek para dentro, colocando-o deitado sobre a maca._

_Em poucas palavras Stiles disse a Deaton que Derek parecia bem, notando apenas a falta de apetite nele de diferente._

_\- Oh! – ele chamou a atenção do veterinário e de Scott que auferiam a pressão arterial dele e colhiam sangue para exames laboratoriais – Outra coisa diferente. Os olhos dele mudaram de cor._

_\- Mudaram de cor? Ele voltou a ser um alfa? – Scott olhou curioso._

_\- Não, não ficaram vermelhos. Ficaram prateados._

_E a bandeja com instrumentos clínicos que Deaton carregava caiu ao chão. Aquela era a primeira vez que o chefe de Scott demonstrava qualquer tipo de choque, espanto, emoção diante de uma informação, deixando de lado aquela expressão de calma que tanto irritava o namorado de Stiles._

_\- Prateado, Stiles? Você tem certeza disso?_

_\- Tenho, certeza absoluta._

_\- Prateado mesmo ou acinzentado? Acinzentado pode ser apenas desnutrição. – ele explicou, sentando em uma cadeira e apoiando o queixo nas mãos._

_\- Não! Era prateado, eu vi! Parecia até clarear o carro. – o rapaz tratou logo de explicar com mais precisão a cor dos olhos de Derek – E ele até falou que era impossível antes de desmaiar._

_Stiles suspirou, tenso. Encarava o veterinário esperando que ele diagnosticasse o que Derek tinha para que pudessem curá-lo, mas o homem ali apenas analisava toda a situação em silêncio. Olhava para Derek, depois para o menino e para Derek novamente._

_\- Não sei como lhe dizer isso de outra maneira, Stiles! – ele se aproximou do menino e colocou a mão em seus ombros, Scott também se aproximou para dar força ao amigo caso a notícia que Deaton daria fosse de fato muito ruim – Derek está... no cio._

_Silêncio._

_Mais silêncio._

_Até Scott começar a rir e Stiles o acompanhar._

_\- Deaton, isso é bizarro. – Scott falava, ainda entre soluços e risadas – Derek é homem. Um lobo macho não entra no cio._

_\- Sobre isso, Scott, é bom você se sentar. Tem algumas coisas que vou explicar para vocês e..._

_\- Eu faço isso. – Derek falou em tom de comando, a voz ainda baixa e os olhos fechados, enquanto se sentava na maca. – Pode deixar que eu explico._

_Quando ele abriu os olhos, Deaton teve a certeza que não tinha se enganado. E não deixava de se emocionar com a imagem. Nenhum emissário vivo havia tido a chance de ver aquilo acontecer. Se aproximou do lupino, pousou a mão em sua cabeça num gesto de que estaria ali caso precisasse, e saiu da sala, deixando Derek, Stiles e Scott a sós._

_\- Ele surtou? – Stiles perguntou, sentando ao lado do namorado e pegando a mão dele entre as suas, fazendo os olhos dele brilharem mais intensamente._

_\- Se eu disse que não você vai me deixar explicar ou vai sair correndo? – Derek respondeu, fitando algum ponto no chão da clínica._

_\- O Stiles eu não sei, mas eu vou ficar e ouvir sua explicação. Deixo pra sair correndo quando você decidir acasalar._

_\- Cala a boca, Scott! – Derek e Stiles falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_O único humano no local apenas apertou mais ainda os dedos do namorado e esperou a explicação de Derek._

_\- Deaton falou a verdade, Stiles. Estou no cio. Isso não costuma acontecer. Mas nosso pack só tem homens. Apesar de Cora ter voltado, ela não está em idade de procriar. Lobas só entram no cio após os 25. Isso não significa que elas sejam virgens ou que não possam engravidar. Mas um lobisomem puro, de berço, só nasce quando as lobas entram no cio. Isso poderia ter acontecido com Peter, mas como eu sou o único que tem um parceiro, fiquei com a responsabilidade._

_Os três ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, nesse intervalo Deaton se juntou a eles, trazendo alguns livros e pesquisas sobre o estado incomum de Derek, até que Stiles se lembrou de perguntar:_

_\- As lupinas vomitam aquela geleia negra quando ficam no cio?_

_\- Não. Nunca vi a Laura vomitando e nem a minha mãe. Isso é o que de fato me preocupa._

_\- Não precisa se preocupar, Derek. - Deaton falou sem tirar os olhos do notebook em que consultava alguma coisa – Isso é apenas a resposta do seu organismo à readaptação._

_\- Resposta a que? – Stiles saltou da maca e foi para o lado do veterinário tentar entender o que ele lia._

_\- Readaptação. O corpo de Derek precisa se realinhar para conceber a cria._

_E foi a vez de Stiles desmaiar. Quando voltou a si, ouviu Deaton explicando a Derek que o fato do organismo dele se readaptar ao cio não o transformaria numa fêmea. Ele continuaria o mesmo, por fora. Mas por dentro, seria capaz de carregar um filho. Ele só teria que deixar a “semente entrar”. Stiles fechou os olhos novamente pensando que não teriam um babywolf no pack se dependesse de Derek. Ele nunca deixaria Stiles ficar por cima._

\- Acho que por hoje está bom. – ele comentou para o computador ao ouvir a campainha tocar e constatar, olhando pela janela, que era o cara da pizza. – Como não estou no cio, to doido de fome. Vou comer e depois eu volto, terminar de ler aquela fic Batman/Robin. Aposto que o Bruce se declara para o Robin quando conseguir salvar ele do trem-fantasma assassino do Charada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo de Fanfic. Como vocês acham que nosso Stiles está se saindo como ficwriter?


	3. Problemas. No plural.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Lua cheia. – a voz de Derek saiu como um ganido.
> 
> – O que tem a lua cheia?
> 
> – Amanhã é a lua cheia. E eu estou no cio. E isso dói....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Participação especial do Xerife neste capítulo, pq eu acho que ele seria bem capaz de fazer o que fez com o filho!

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles estava particularmente triste. Derek havia ligado de madrugada com a voz muito sombria. Disse que havia descoberto coisas sobre o passado de sua família que o faziam desejar nunca mais voltar para Beacon Hills. O rapaz não respondeu, disse que estava com sono, que teria prova na manhã seguinte e precisava desligar.

Na verdade, ele simplesmente não fechou mais olhos e foi pra escola com o pior humor do mundo. Humor que oscilou consideravelmente quando chegou em casa no fim da tarde e encontrou seu pai na cozinha, preparando o jantar.

O cheiro de carne assada com batatas, manteiga e ervas podia ser sentido da sala, e o xerife parecia feliz, cantarolando enquanto abria uma cerveja e colocava os pratos sobre a pequena mesa de madeira.

\- Filho! – ele falou, animado, mesmo vendo que Stiles apenas respondeu ao cumprimento com um breve erguer de sobrancelhas – Derek ligou. 

\- Hum! – o rapaz respondeu sem interesse.

\- Queria saber se vamos viajar na Ação de Graças. Disse pra ele que ainda não sabia se este ano iríamos acampar ou para a praia.

\- Nós nunca viajamos pra lugar nenhum, pai. – Stiles resmungou, virando um copo de leite gelado enquanto esperava seu pai servir a comida.

\- Eu sei. Você sabe. Mas Derek não sabe e a voz dele pareceu culpada quando ele me disse que tentou o seu celular, mas só dava fora de área. Ele disse que queria lhe ver e por isso é para eu avisá-lo onde estaremos que ele vai nos encontrar.

\- Derek é um idiota. – o rapaz falou mais para si mesmo, agora quase sorrindo.

\- Deve ser a TPC. – o xerife sentenciou, virando as batatas no forno para acabarem de dourar.

\- T o quê, pai? – Stiles não entendeu o comentário.

\- TPC, você sabe, tensão pré-cio. 

O menino engasgou, tossiu, sentiu um buraco se abrir em seu estômago e o engolir de dentro para fora.

\- Cio? Pai, você... você enlouqueceu?

\- Não, ué! Foi o Deaton que falou, sabe, na sua história.

Sim, Stiles pensou, Deus é uma criança sádica com uma lupa em dia de sol e ele é uma formiga. 

\- Minha história? Pai, você mexeu nas minhas coisas? No meu computador? Muito feio um xerife não saber que invasão de privacidade é crime e...

\- Para começo de conversa, não invadi privacidade de ninguém. Você é meu filho, é menor, tem amigos sobrenaturais que saem por aí virando lobo, bruxa zumbi deformada e sei lá mais o quê. Tenho todos os motivos do mundo para revistar até o bolso das suas calças se eu quiser. Em segundo lugar, precisei fazer uma pesquisa na internet, seu computador estava ligado e sua história aberta. 

\- Acho que perdi a fome.

\- Não deveria. A carne está uma delícia e você até que escreve bem. Não a parte do sexo, porque, bem, sou seu pai e não sou gay. Mas me deixou curioso. Derek vai ou não vai ter um filhote?

\- Pai! – o menino não sabia se ria, se ficava encabulado, se corria para o quarto, cortava os pulsos e torcia para reencarnar como uma lesma míope. 

\- É sério, Stiles! Quero saber. O que acontece se os filhotes nascerem na lua cheia?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, pegou seu prato de comida e subiu para o quarto. Se recusava a discutir com o próprio pai sua fictícia vida sexual e as consequências dela.  
Se bem que agora ele se sentia menos miserável do que de manhã e a vontade de escrever voltou. Mais cedo sabia que se tentasse rascunhar qualquer coisa, com o baixo astral em que se encontrava era capaz de fazer um angst em que Derek e os filhotes morressem no parto.

Ok, ele não estava mais triste, mas ainda estava com raiva do namorado e ia descontar isso na fanfic, faria Derek sofrer com o cio. E não seria pouco.

_Stiles levou Derek até o loft após garantir a Deaton que voltariam no dia seguinte para acompanharem a saúde do lobisomem. O rapaz não desceu do jipe e Derek o olhou confuso:_

_\- Não vai ficar?_

_\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia._

_\- Oh, entendo. – Hale falou, virando o rosto para o lado – Agora que eu sou praticamente uma aberração, você não quer mais saber de mim._

_-Derek, não tem nada a ver._

_\- Não? Então por que foi só saber que eu fiquei no cio, que você quer sair correndo de perto de mim? – a voz dele se alterava e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ele percebesse – Se quer saber, Stiles, só estou nessa situação por SUA CULPA._

_\- Opa! – o filho do xerife não sabia se ria ao ver Derek tão histérico ou se sentia indignado com a acusação – Como isso pode ser culpa minha, Derek?_

_\- Claro que é culpa sua. Se eu não tivesse um parceiro, seria Peter quem estaria no cio. E eu ia continuar com a minha vida completamente normal._

_\- Ok. Se é isso que você quer, eu saio da sua vida e..._

_\- Não se atreva a me deixar! – ele ameaçou, os olhos agora brilhando mais intensamente, enquanto segurava com força o braço do rapaz, através da janela aberta do carro._

_\- Só estou fazendo o que é melhor pra você, Derek. Se o melhor é ter uma vida normal, sem cio e sem a minha presença, então que seja. Eu me afasto e você se livra disso._

_\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Stiles, eu só... Apenas fique, ok? Só não quero passar essa primeira noite de cio sozinho. Nunca vi isso acontecer com ninguém, não sei o que vai acontecer comigo._

_O rapaz suspirou. Derek tinha uma expressão de filhote que caiu do caminhão de mudança e ele acabou cedendo. Os dois subiram para o loft em silêncio e quando Derek fechou a porta –_

\- Não, eu vou fechar essa porta e encontrar o Derek desamparado. Aquele lobisomem metido a macho aplha vai ver só o que vai acabar virando.

_O rapaz suspirou. Derek tinha uma expressão de filhote que caiu do caminhão de mudança e ele acabou cedendo. Os dois subiram para o loft em silêncio e quando Stiles fechou a porta e se virou para o interior do imóvel, Derek estava parado no meio da sala._

_A princípio, Stiles achou que ele estivesse meio paralisado. Mas notou que os ombros dele pareciam tremer, até que ouviu um soluço abafado vindo do lobisomem e andou até ele com cuidado. Quando o fez ficar de frente para si, notou que Derek chorava._

_Derek-macho-alpha-todo-fodão-Hale estava chorando de soluçar, apertando os próprios braços ao redor do corpo._

_\- Ei, você! – o rapaz chamou, a voz baixa._

_O lobisomem apenas se jogou nos braços dele, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do mais novo e chorando cada vez mais. Até se sentir fraco e deixar o corpo pesar sobre os joelhos, puxando os dois para o chão._

_Quando Stiles achou uma posição que não fosse lhe provocar uma distensão muscular, Derek se aninhou em seu colo, ainda agarrando com força a camisa do namorado que achava graça da fragilidade do lupino._

_\- Vai me falar o que está acontecendo ou quer que eu adivinhe? Você pode tentar mímica também, sou ótimo com elas. E desenhos, embora minha hiperatividade me confunda um pouco nas interpretações eu..._

_\- Lua cheia. – a voz de Derek saiu como um ganido._

_\- O que tem a lua cheia?_

_\- Amanhã é a lua cheia. E eu estou no cio. E isso dói._

_Hale suspirava, tentando coordenar os pensamentos para explicar a Stiles o quanto aquela situação era mais bizarra do que já havia parecido nas últimas horas._

_\- Dói? Dói como?_

_\- Stiles, você já teve blue eggs, certo? – ele finalmente se sentou, pernas cruzadas, de frente para o rapaz._

_\- Óbvio. Você me deixou com blue eggs por uma semana até aceitar transar comigo antes de eu fazer 18 anos._

_\- Eu não aceitei. Você veio pro meu apartamento no meio da noite, debaixo de chuva e me pede para te esquentar. Tira a roupa, inteira, e entra debaixo do meu edredom. O que esperava que eu fizesse?_

_\- Foi o Isaac que me sugeriu isso. Parece que funcionou com o Scott. E eu esperava que você fizesse exatamente o que você fez. Todas as quatro vezes que você fez. E mais algumas quando amanhecesse. Para compensar toda a dor que eu senti._

_\- É isso que eu vou sentir, Stiles. Essa dor. É comum no cio. Mas um cio na lua cheia..._

_\- Cara, blue eggs é fácil resolver. É só você gozar. E eu posso te ajudar nisso. Você sempre diz que eu sou muito bom com a minha boca quando resolvo parar de alar e usá-la para coisas mais interessantes. Posso ser interessante para você até a lua mudar de fase._

_\- Existem alguns detalhes sobre isso..._

_\- Ok, você não quer se satisfazer só com boquete. Entendo. Mas a gente dá um jeito. Alterna as coisas. Um boquete, depois uma boa trepada. Então um handjob enquanto recupero minhas forças e..._

_\- Não é disso que estou falando._

_\- Então, qual o problema._

_\- Plural, Stiles. Não é O problema. São OS problemas._

_\- Estou ouvindo. E do jeito que está me segurando com as garras na minha cintura, te garanto que não vou sair daqui porque não quero ser cortado ao meio._

_\- Desculpe! – Derek soltou a pele do menino e o encarou, os olhos vacilando entre os do namorado e um ponto qualquer da janela, como se estivesse buscando do lado de fora as palavras para explicar a situação – O cio dura em média 9 dias._

_\- 9 dias de sexo com você não me parece uma forma de tortura, só para constar._

_Derek lhe dirigiu um olhar sério, embora seus lábios ameaçassem um sorriso._

_\- Serão em média 9 dias, podendo chegar a duas semanas. E eu vou querer fazer isso várias vezes por dia._

_\- Posso matar as aulas de economia. E de Química. Aposto que se eu explicar para o meu professor que tenho que sair da escola porque preciso dar para o meu namorado lobisomem gostoso ele não vai se importar._

_\- Esse é outro problema, Stiles._

_\- O quê?_

_\- Não vou querer que você dê pra mim._

_O rapaz ficou sem palavras pela primeira vez naquela noite. Talvez a sensação de perder a capacidade de pensar também fosse inédita para ele. Derek o fazia subir para o flat, dizia que a culpa do cio era dele, quase o rasgava com as garras para que ele não fosse embora e agora dizia que não o queria mais._

_\- Você é um idiota! – foi tudo o que conseguiu gritar, ao se levantar do chão e dar alguns passos na direção da porta – Mais que idiota. Você é um tremendo de um filho da puta que me aparece com todo esse teatro de “estou sensível, estou no cio” e agora me chuta?_

_\- Não te chutei! – Derek gritou, mas sem irritação na voz, apenas um tom de desespero latente._

_\- Não? Não me chutou? Que porra foi essa de não me querer durante o cio? Você precisa cruzar com alguém da sua espécie, é? Quem vai ser? O Scott, o Isaac? Ou os gêmeos? Você pode querer fazer um ménage zoófilo com aquelas duas aberrações e checar se o pau deles também dobra de tamanho quando eles se unem!_

_\- Stiles, pode me escutar?_

_\- Escutar? Escutar o quê? – o filho do xerife quase espumava pelo canto da boca de tanta raiva que sentia – Escutar você me falar qual dos seus lobos vai tomar o meu lugar na sua cama?_

_Ele já andava para a porta mais uma vez, quando parou, decidido e se virou para o lobisomem que continuava tremendo no meio do cômodo._

_\- Quer saber? Foda-se essa merda toda. – ele arrancou a camisa de flanela, jogou no chão e foi até Derek esticando o braço agora semi nu e ordenava – Morde aí._

_\- O quê? – Derek pareceu sair do seu torpor._

_\- É, anda logo com isso. Morde meu braço de uma vez. Se você precisa de outro animal peludo pra acasalar, que seja. Mas ninguém mais vai deitar na sua cama, ok?_

_Derek não mordeu Stiles, como o filho do xerife esperava que acontecesse. Mas parou de tremer e o abraçou e levou para cama._

_Acabou de tirar as roupas do rapaz, arrancou a própria camiseta, estourou o botão e o zíper do próprio jeans e não precisou de mais de cinco minutos de beijos para entrar em Stiles com força e precisão, como se quisesse varrer da cabeça do rapaz qualquer ideia de outra pessoa transando com ele._

_Como se a cada estocada ele pudesse gravar seu nome dentro do menino, marcar seu território. Cada gemido escorrendo pelos lábios entreabertos do mais novo que se sentia preenchido e a medida que seu orgasmo se aproximava ia deixando a insegurança e a raiva escorrerem de seus dedos._

_Derek não apenas o penetrava com toda a fúria de um lobo no cio, mas também agarrava seu pênis com tanto tesão e o masturbava de um jeito que em 10 minutos Stiles havia gozado tanto que um pouco de porra foi parar em seu pescoço, Derek lambendo o líquido perolado em seguida._

\- Esquentou. Esquentou pra cacete. Eu preciso de um ar condicionado. É a primeira coisa que vou comprar depois que meu livro Kama Sutra com os Lobos vender mais de um milhão de cópias. – ele relê o que escreveu e sorri para o computador, falando em voz alta consigo mesmo – E pensar que isso já aconteceu... Caramba, como foi bom esse dia. Não a parte fodida da coisa, porque Derek é mesmo um idiota e se recusa a me foder. Mas a parte do handjob foi muito legal. 

Com um sorriso saudoso e pervertido ele voltou a digitar.

_Depois que Derek gozou, deixando o corpo cair ao lado do rapaz, sobre a cama de colchão macio, entrelaçou os dedos nos do namorado e sussurrou:_

_\- Um problema a menos._

_\- Vai me morder?_

_\- Não. Isso não é necessário. – e diante da expressão de dúvida que ele podia sentir se formar no rosto de Stiles, mesmo sem abrir os olhos para ver, ele continuou a explicar – Não ia dizer que preciso de outro lobo. Ia dizer que lobos quando acasalam é para a vida toda. Eu não poderia mais me separar de você, mas não sabia como você iria lidar com a situação. Agora que sei que você é capaz de aceitar a mordida para ficar comigo, fico um pouco mais aliviado._

_Stiles sorriu abertamente agora, observando o lobisomem piscar vagarosamente, como se o cansaço começasse a pesar em suas pálpebras. Sentia também o sono vir, desejando apenas enroscar os braços quentes de Derek em volta de sua cintura e dormir, quando se lembrou de perguntar:_

_\- E por que você disse que não queria que eu desse para você?_

_\- Porque o cio é meu, Stiles, e não seu. Foder você não vai fazer a dor passar. Eu precisarei ser fodido._

_Derek ressonou em seguida. Mas Stiles não conseguiu dormir até sentir os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela imensa do loft. Foder Derek Hale. A imagem mental era boa demais para ser verdade._

\- Ok, seu lobo arrogante e idiota. – ele suspirou para o computador e pegou o celular, digitando uma mensagem para Derek.

_Ñ pense q vir me ver na Ação de Graças vai t redimir d me ligar d madrugada pra falar q ñ vai mais voltar. Vou precisar de mais do que a coxa do peru p/ pra te perdoar. É bom estar preparado._

Ele clicou em enviar e não esperou resposta. Desligou todos os aparelhos eletrônicos de seu quarto. Até mesmo rádio relógio, já que não teria compromissos num sábado de manhã e desligou, finalmente, seu cérebro, caindo rapidamente no sono. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMEI escrever esse capítulo. A cena que o Stiles pede pro Derek morder ele foi excitante até pra mim.  
> Já aviso que em breve demos ter uma excelente Top!Stiles. 
> 
> E me deixe saber o que está achando, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro capítulo de uma fic insana que saiu não sei de onde. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem a acompanhar. Comentários são bem vindos!


End file.
